Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus and an article manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
There exists a technique of reducing an overlay error when performing, for a plurality of adjacent shot regions formed by first exposure, second exposure using shot regions including the joints of the plurality of shot regions.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-007919 discloses a method of detecting an arrangement error in first exposure and correcting a shot region rotation component (6 in FIG. 2) in second exposure so as to reduce an overlay error.
The method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-007919 can reduce the overlay error on the whole shot regions on average. However, as for the joints between the shot regions, it cannot be said that the overlay error can sufficiently be corrected. When forming one device from a plurality of shot regions, the overlay error on the joints between the plurality of shot regions needs to be further reduced.